


Your Room, My New Lab

by meru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pre-Series, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meru/pseuds/meru
Summary: In the days before Matt leaves for the Garrison, Katie makes plans for all the soon-to-be extra space.





	Your Room, My New Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/gifts).



 

“I’m stealing your room!” His sister’s voice calls from somewhere in the house.

“What? Wait.” But too late, Matt can already hear her stomping up the stairs. He’d just finished a load of laundry and was starting the next when he was forced to abandon it. By the time he reaches the top of the stairs, she’s already in his room pulling a poster off the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Stealing your room,” She repeats flatly.

“Give me that.” He tears the poster from her hands, so he can roll it up nicely. It doesn’t matter what the critics say, _Star Trek: Infinity_ was a good movie – even if it was the fifth reboot of the series and they’re running out of cleaver subtitles - someone will see this poster hanging in his dorm and know he’s cool. But more importantly: "Why are you stealing my room?"

“I thought I could use the extra space for my computers and studying for the Garrison’s entrance exam.” She crosses the room to inspect the boxes staked on his desk.

“Just get out.” He gestures out the door with the rolled-up poster.

“No.” She crosses her arms and plops down on his bed.

They glare at each other, neither one willing to break eye contact or shift their pose. Katie, cross-armed and cross-legged on the bed and Matt pointing out the door. Finally, he takes a breath and shouts out the door, "Mom, Katie won't get out of my room!"

"You're calling for Mom?" She’s laughing at him. Wrong move. "She isn't even home."

It’s true, there hadn’t been any response from downstairs. He has to deal with this on his own; partly because she will just make fun of him if he did involve their parents. He briefly considers if he could physically throw her out. But she would win if it came to a fight. Better to try and talk it out, like adults. Matt fakes a cough to calm down and hide his embarrassment.

"You can't have my room."

"Why?”

"Because it's mine."

"That's not a reason."

“Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“In your fancy new dorm.”

"I still need someplace to sleep when I come home.”

At that Katie’s eyes widen. "Promise?"

"What?" Had he hit on something? He’s not sure what it could be. Until now their back-and-forth had been too quick for Matt to even keep up with himself.

"That you'll come home for every break. Otherwise I'll turn it into my new computer lab." 

Oh, is that what this is really about? He steps forward to sit on the edge of bed. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. I'm just going to school and in a few years, you'll be there too. So you won't get much use out of a new computer lab.”

 "I guess it would be a pain to move everything and set it up again..." She says with a heavy sigh, getting off the bed.

He follows her lead, hopping to his feet. “Right? Your old set up is better anyway. This room just doesn’t have the layout for it.” This is going well, she’s even smiling. Now to quickly change the subject before she changes her mind “Come on, Pidge, you can help me with the laundry.”

She shoves him. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Right, sorry. Katie, please, there is so much laundry.”

“Fine.” Katie leaves the room and he follows her back downstairs.

 

Adulting: success!

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably got jossed before it was revealed but I couldn't get the idea of Matt calling for his mom to deal with Pidge and Pidge making fun of him for it. Who's the older one here Matt? You're supposed to deal with your problems on your own. You're supposed to be mature. You're supposed to be an adult. You're going to college, Mom can't help you there. 
> 
> Anyway, hope this was adequate.


End file.
